Aozora
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: After harsh weather and cloudy gray, that little patch of blue never looked better. 26 short stories for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Various pairings.
1. Abstinence

Abstinence

A/N: I've been having severer writer's block, and I'm trying to overcome it. It's not just that I can't think of anything to write, sometimes I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it.

Other times, I'm just too lazy to type. So I want to challenge myself by doing a drabble series. And what better series but the ever adorable KHR fandom?

This is basically to get me into a writing a routine, I'm not really expecting reviews, but I would like it if someone pmed me to tell me I'm being too slow, I tend to be.

Prepare for some shounen-ai! And other stuffs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and be glad, because if I did, it just wouldn't be quite as good!

But anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi really didn't have a sex life. Between paperwork, making peace between other famiglia, and making sure that his own famiglia didn't kill each other, he didn't really have a lot of time to himself. And he couldn't imagine life any other way. He had grown so used to this routine that he believed that he would be stuck as a virgin until the day he died.

Not that he wanted to have sex for the sake of not having to be laughed at for being almost twenty and still virgin. No, if he wanted to have that sort of intimate relationship with somebody, it would be with the right person, at the right time, and in the right place. And the last person who he had ever thought to be alright to spend the rest of his life with was Kyoko.

And that was so many years ago, when he was not the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, but just lame, talent-less, No-good Tsuna…

There were piles upon piles of papers cluttering his desk. Some of these were important, some of these were just doodles that I-pin, Fuuta, and Lambo drew years back and Tsuna didn't have the heart to through away, and some of these should have been signed weeks ago. No matter how many proposals he signed and reports he stamped, there seemed to be no end to all the paperwork. He promptly threw his pen to the side, and let his head drop to a cleared portion of his desk, his head making a soft thud as it hit, and let out a groan. Reborn would kill him if he didn't finish all his work by the time he came back from his latest job, but right now, Tsuna didn't care.

Absorbed in his troubles, Tsuna never noticed his window being opened. He never noticed soft footfalls coming towards him.

But when two strong arms snaked around his body, he knew that something was amiss. He felt himself being pulled close against a toned body, so close that he could hear the very heartbeat of his intruder. He could feel the warm breath dance coyly near his ear.

"Good evening, Sawada Tsunayoshi." And that peculiar laugh danced around in the air as light as wind chimes, but as chilling as the coldest ice.

Suddenly, he got the feeling that he wouldn't be a virgin for much longer.


	2. Boo

Akari: I'd like to thank _RandomFun_ for putting this terrible abysmal series onto her alerts list, and the amazingly talented _sigyn-chi_ for being the first reviewer and putting this on her favorites as well.

-

I AM UNWORTHY!!

-

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, more of the characters would wear eye patches to satisfy my eye patch fetish.

-

Enjoy!

* * *

-

**Boo**

-

The flashlight was the only light in the darkness, everything else was drowning in inky black. Frigid air came into contact into exposed skin, and a shiver was sent down his spine. His hurried, panicked breathing stood out against the silence, for there was no other sound except for the occasional _creak_.

Tsuna was terrified. He didn't want to be here! He didn't want to be _here _at the stroke midnightwhen he could be in bed dreaming, instead of trapped inside the creepy old house on the hill! What he would give to be anywhere….

_No!_ He shook his head frantically as if the action would chase away his doubt. _I'll show them that I'm brave. I'll prove to all of them that I'm not No-Good, Loser Tsuna!_ _Then Kyoko-chan will…_ He smiled softly at that thought, all the while knowing that it would never come true.

-

_Click_

-

Tsuna jumped, startled by the sudden sound, his flashlight cluttered to the floor, the light extinguished.

-

_Click_

-

Dear _Kami_ what was that!? It sounded sort of like a footstep… His eyes widened. Where was his flashlight!? His eyes frantically scanned the floor for any sign of the object.

-

_Click_

-

The noise was closer now, Tsuna dropped to his knees and desperately felt around for the flashlight.

-

_Click_

-

Where was it? Oh kami, it had to be around here somewhere!

-

_Click_

-

His fingers brushed against the metal of the handle, and he sighed in relief. Quickly, he turned it on, and he could see again.

A man stood staring down at him, his pale face stood out against raven hair and dark clothing. Cold, dark eyes bore into his own, a malicious smirk present on an otherwise handsome face.

Tsuna looked up at him mesmerized, and the stranger's smirk grew wider.

-

"Boo."

-

The stranger had fangs.


	3. Candy

Akari: After actually looking at these stories, I've really realized how short they are. They looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word! I'm in despair! Microsoft word has left me in despair!

But all bad anime references aside, I want to thank those who reviewed favorited and alerted as well! Haruhi bless your kind souls!!

Who is this Haruhi that I speak of?

She is GOD of all anime!

Disclaimer: My name is not Amano Akira.

* * *

-

**Candy**

-

He yanked once, but cringed when he felt the cold metal of the handcuff bite into his wrist. The pain was nothing, he decided, his friends were out there fighting, but he could do nothing more than play the damsel in distress. And he wan't in that bad of a situation either! His jailer seemed not to have a ring or any boxes on him, and only had a single gun.

His captor never looked up from his work, occasionally reaching into a little bag for a different tool. It was frustrating, it was almost as if he was tempting him to escape!

His eyes darted around the room, looking for any chance to escape. If only he could reach his gloves!

"Here." An object was tossed at him lightly, and made a soft _thunk_ as it came in contact with his chest. He held it in his free hand curiously; as he twirled it in his hand the clear wrapper made a crinkling sound. It was one of _his_ lollipops. Tsuna looked up at Spanner in disbelief.

Still not looking up from whatever it was that he was doing, the older man seemed to answer his unasked question."Suck on it, it'll get your mind off things."

The sugary confection remained in his hand as he tried to digest the fact that his _enemy_ had just given him _candy_.

As if noticing that his captive hadn't jumped at the idea at enjoying an artificially flavored, excessively sweet treat, Spanner looked up from his tinkering and gave the boy a look, a strange smile creeping upon his face. "Though if you don't want it, I _do_ have something else you can suck on."

-

The candy reached his mouth at lightening speed.


	4. Demon

**Aozora  
By: **Akuno Hikari**  
Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form own KHR. D:

**Notes:** Letter 'D' of a series of alphabetical oneshots. This one is an AU, It's really vague, but there is a setting behind it. Tsuna is a student at a magical academy, but due to his abysmal show of any ability, he is labeled a dropout. To make up for this, while everyone else sleeps, Tsuna sneaks into the library and studies all night. Mukuro, a demon, notices what others don't, and looks past Tsuna's failures and sees an abundance of potential, among other things...

* * *

**#004- Demon**

**  
** It had started with a whisper.

Working by the flame of a slowly dying candle, Tsuna poured himself into his studies. Untidy stacks of aging fossils of archaic books took up the vast majority of the room, towering as high as the far away ceiling, and all swaying in a nonexistent breeze, ready to collapse. Between the many columns of yellowed and frayed bound volumes, old oak tables and desks with rickety chairs hid. The wood of the table that he worked at too lost under the sea of parchment to be seen. The scratching of quill on paper faltered for a moment.

"Sweet, sweet human..." The voice danced in the stale air, snaking its way from the farthest corner. The voice was low and sultry, whispered so softly and barely audible, but had the power of a bloodcurdling scream. He shivered.

He quickly resumed his work, taking care to not smudge the last rune that he had engraved upon the parchment. The voice would be gone soon. The boy flipped a page of a book to his upper right, his eyes darting across the pages. He dipped the tip of his quill into the dusky contents of his inkwell, and began to copy the text in his untidy scrawl.

"Such a lovely child." The voice came from the opposite direction now, but closer. The low murmur pierced the eerie silence of the library.

_Don't worry_, the boy thought, _the voice will leave_. He opened a leather-bound tome, the telltale smell dulled over the ages, only the musty scent that everything in the room seemed to keep. He pressed the sharp point of his feather to the parchment and found that it had become dry. He dipped it into the crystal phial once more.

"That girl does not deserve your love." Mockingly bitter, the statement was louder than the last.

Suddenly cold, the brunette felt dread fill him and his heart clenched. His grip on the quill tightened. _Lies…_ The boy slammed another book open with more force than necessary. _The voice knew nothing…. _It didn't know how her hazelnut eyes glowed when she smiled, or how her laugh was like the sweet chime of bells. Or how she spoke gentle words with the kindest expression…

"But not for you." The voice coyly said, as if reading his troubled mind like an open book. Tsuna gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet. _Why wasn't it gone yet! Usually, after a few words, it would just disappear…._

"I can give you so much more than that." Suddenly close, the voice rang loudly in the too quiet air, and Tsuna quickly leapt from his seat to face the other, wooden chair clattering on the ground.

Up on a towering pillar of books, shrouded softly in the inky shadows, someone was standing. The intruder was exotic to him, he looked like a teenager, but there was something feral about him that made the boy doubt that he was human. Navy hair framed a pale handsome face, looking very much like a porcelain doll, too perfect and dangerously beautiful to be real. Glittering eyes bore down at him, Tsuna gasped, one of them was a bloody crimson, staring at him, dissecting him, laughing at him, wanting him.

The demon smirked at his shock. "And all that I ask in return…" He swooped down from his perch, and like a bird of prey, landed silently before the brunette. His eyes were intense, his smirk widened, and in the flickering orange light of the melting candle, Tsuna could see a flash of fangs.

"…is you."


End file.
